fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Suki's troep: Hoofdstuk 2
Suki, haar laffe zusje Kara en haar zelfingenomen neefje Vlek zijn drie leeuwenwelpen die op de Afrikaanse savanne leven. Ze maken zich geen zorgen zolang ze jong zijn, maar eens ze ouder worden, krijgen ze te maken met de problemen van het volwassen zijn. Op jacht De zon scheen warm over de troeprots toen Suki met haar ogen knipperde tegen het felle licht. Naast haar stond Kara, met sterke spieren onder haar huid. Anderhalf jaar was voorbijgegaan sinds de confrontatie met de Zwervers, en sindsdien ging het de troep voor de wind. Vijanden bleven weg, er was genoeg prooi en de herinnering aan het gevecht vervaagde al snel. Suki, Kara en Vlek waren stevige jonge leeuwen geworden, maar ze waren nog lang niet volwassen genoeg om voor zichzelf te kunnen zorgen. Een eindje verder beneden de rots riep Misava naar haar dochters: 'Onthoud goed wat ik jullie geleerd heb! Jagen is: geduldig zijn!' Waarop Suki natuurlijk beloofde dat ze haar best zou doen. Haar poten tintelden van verwachting. Dit was de eerste keer dat zij en haar zus samen op jacht gingen. Met grote sprongen ging Suki de troeprots af, maar Kara gleed eerder naar beneden. In sommige opzichten leek ze zelfs nog angstiger te zijn geworden dan toen ze een kleine welp was. Soms vroeg Suki zich af hoe haar zus zichzelf ooit zou kunnen bewijzen voor de troep. Maar zodra ze allebei aan de voet van de rots waren, begonnen ze enthousiast over het golvende gras van de savanne te rennen. Zodra er een acaciabosje in zicht kwam, gingen ze wat omzichtiger te werk om mogelijke prooi niet af te schrikken. Onderweg ving Suki de geur op van haar vader die al vroeg op patrouille was gegaan. 'Kijk, bavianen!' hijgde Kara opeens. En heus, ze had gelijk. Op het terrein voor het acaciabosje scharrelde een hele groep bavianen rond. Jong en oud, groot en klein. 'Ik ga er proberen eentje te vangen', zei Kara en ze dook ineen. Zachtjes sloop ze naar voren, alsmaar dichter naar de bavianen toe. Suki volgde haar op de voet. Het lange gras bood prima dekking, maar vlak voor de bomen waren er een aantal meters onbeschut terrein. Dat zouden ze al rennend moeten oversteken. Een jonge baviaan zocht een paar meter voor de twee zussen naar insecten. 'Hij wordt het', gromde Kara, en ze likte haar lippen. 'Wacht nog even...' Maar voor Suki uitgesproken was, stormde Kara al naar voren. De bavianen schreeuwden alarm en stoven alle kanten uit om zo snel mogelijk in een boom te klimmen. Maar Kara verloor haar doelwit niet uit het oog en ze probeerde hem met een sprong te pakken. De baviaan was echter te snel en schoot een boom in. Maar Kara gaf niet op. Verwoed klauwend probeerde ze in de boom te klimmen. Schors en takken zeurden onder haar gewicht, terwijl de baviaan met het grootste gemak naar boven klom. Daar bleef hij even zitten, klapte in zijn handen en het volgende moment werd Kara overdekt met een lading urine. 'Bah! Wat smerig!' gilde ze en ze spring weer op de grond. Suki proestte het uit. 'Ja, lach jij maar!' barstte haar zusje uit, terwijl ze het stinkende goedje van zich af probeerde te schudden. 'Kijk, kijk, kijk, wat een geniale jagers', klonk opeens een nieuwe stem. Het was Vlek, die een eindje hoger op de heuvel alles had gezien. 'Besluip ons niet zo!' siste Kara hem toe. 'Besluipen? Ik?' Vlek zette grote ogen op, maar Suki kon zien dat het niet gemeend was. In de afgelopen tijd waren Vleks manen beginnen groeien en waren zijn spieren gesterkt; een voorbode van de krachtige leeuw die hij ooit zou worden. Maar ze kon hem niet uitstaan. Dit was immers niet de eerste keer dat hij hen stiekem gadesloeg. 'Kom mee, zus', bromde Kara, 'laten we elders gaan jagen.' Succes Een paar kilometer verderop splitsten de twee zusjes zich op om te gaan jagen. Suki begaf zich naar een bosje doornige struiken. Tussen de takken scharrelden wat helmparelhoenders, op zoek naar zaden. Meteen loet de jonge leeuwin zich in de sluiphouding zakken. Voetje voor voetje kwam ze dichterbij. Ze hield haar blik gefocust op een hoender die met zijn poot in de grond groef. Toen, opeens, sprong ze uit het gras tevoorschijn. Overal klonk het gekwetter van opvliegende hoenders, maar ze raakte haar doel. Ze duwde de spartelende vogel tegen de grond en maakte hem af met een snelle beet in de nek. Triomfantelijk met de vogel tussen haar kaken marcheerde ze door het gras. Ze wilde haar succes wat graag aan haar moeder en de andere leeuwinnen laten zien. Normaal zou Misava nu ergens in de buurt van de drinkplaats moeten zijn. Om de zoveel passen legde ze de vogel even neer om rond te snuffelen naar mogelijk gevaar. Alles leek veilig, dus zette ze er stevig de pas in. Na een korte tijd kon ze de andere leeuwinnen al ruiken. Ze was er bijna! Maar toen voelde ze opeens hoe een zwaar gewicht bovenop haar landde. 'Help!' Suki spartelde in het rond, sloeg haar klauwen uit en voelde hoe een natel een stuk vacht raakte. 'Hé! Je doet me pijn!' Bij het horen van Vleks stem verandere Suki's angst meteen in woede. Ze ontspande zich, kronkelde onder haar neefje vandaan en keek hem aan met brandende ogen. 'Je had je snuit moeten zien', jouwde Vlek; de kleine kras in zijn snuit leek hem niet in het minst te deren. 'Laat me met rust!' siste Suki hem boos toe. Demonstratief pakte ze de helmparelhoender weer vast en vervolgde haar tocht. Het was nu niet ver meer. Binnen een paar minuten zag ze de poel al voor zich: groot en glanzend tegenover de zee van gras. Misava en de andere leeuwinnen lagen rustig te slapen langs de oever. Toen Suki dichterbij kwam, werd haar moeder wakker, richtte ze haar kop op en knikte goedkeurend. 'Goed gedaan, Suki', wees ze haar dochter aan. 'Helmparelhoenders zijn snel. Niet makkelijk te vangen.' Gloeiend van trots liet Suki haar vangst voor de poten van haar moeder neervallen. 'Voor jou', verklaarde ze. Maar Misava duwde de vogel van zich weg. 'Het is jouw vangst', bromde ze vriendelijk. 'Aan jou om hem op te eten.' Likkebaardend hurkte Suki neer om zich aan de vogel te goed te doen. De boom in 'Vooruit, je bent een leeuwin. Dood iets.' Stilletjes sloop Kara door het gras, op zoek naar een mogelijk doelwit om op te jagen. Ze besloot naar het gedeelte van het territorium te gaan waar ee meerdere bosjes bij elkaar groeiden. Daar was er meer beschutting en hadden de acacia's altijd wel groene bladeren die mogelijke prooidieren aantrokken. Met wat geluk zou ze een gazelle kunnen vangen of, beter nog, een impala. Maar net toen ze een bosje doornstruiken passeerde, hoorde ze gescharrel tussen de takken. Een kleine mangoeste snuffelde rond, op zoek naar prooi. Meteen likte Kara haar lippen. 'Laten we klein beginnen', mompelde ze. Ze wachtte even af, spande haar spieren en waagde ze de sprong. Maar ook nu was ze iets te enthousiast, waardoor de mangoest haar ruimschoots op tijd hoorde komen en krijsend op de vlucht sloeg. Kara was echter niet van plan haar prooi te laten lopen en sprintte met grote passen achter hem aan. De mangoest draaide en zwenkte, om uiteindelijk een holletje in te duiken. Verwoed probeerde Kara af te remmen, maar ze ging zo snel dat ze zichzelf niet meer kon vertragen. Met een harde klap botste haar kop tegen de ingang van het hol. 'Donder en steen!' vloekte ze, haar pijnlijke kop schuddend. De zon begon al onder te gaan toen Kara, zonder prooi, terugkwam bij de rest van de troep. Ze zag er Suki liggen, plus de overgebleven veren en botten due haar zus had gevangen. Snuivend van misnoegen ging Kara op de grond liggen. Misava gaf haar een lik tussen haar oren. 'Je komt er wel', murmelde ze. Waarop Kara even kreunde. 'Ik weet het nog zo net niet. Ik schrik al op bij het minste geluidje en alle prooien zijn te snel voor mij!' Waarop ook Suki zich tegen Kara aan nestelde en haar schouder likte. 'Ik ben ook nog maar aan het leren', bracht ze haar zus in herinnering. 'Bovendien zijn er die niet eens de moeite doen om te jagen.' Bijna ongemerkt wees ze met haar oren richting Vlek, die een eindje van de troep vandaan lag. Daarop gaf Misava haar een vermanende tik tegen haar oor. 'Zo praat je niet!' berispte ze haar dochter. 'Alhoewel je gelijk hebt', voegde ze eraan toe voor Suki kon protesteren. 'Nog even en hij zal de troep moeten verlaten. Dan zal hij zo goed moeten jagen als hij maar kan.' Zoals het er nu naar uitzag, was Vlek er nog lang niet klaar voor om de troep te verlaten. thumb|232px Een oude vijand Verscheidene maanden later hadden de twee zusjes hun jachtvaardigheden aangescherpt en waren ze ook beter geworden in het jagen. Met z'n twee konden ze al heel vaardig iets ter grootte van er, gazelle neerhalen, en op hun eentje joegen ze op kleinere dieren. Het zou nog even duren voor ook zij in hun eentje gnoes en zebra's konden neerhalen, maar Misava vertelde hen dat ze grote vorderingen maakten. Hoewel hij er niets van zei, wist Suki dat haar vader Mapogo haar vorderingen ook scherp in de gaten hield. De grote troepleider was trots op zijn dochters en hij was nog steeds sterk. Maar gaandeweg, zo merkte Suki, begon hij trager te bewegen. Hij deed veel langer over zijn patrouilles dan normaal en soepel de troeprots op springen lukte hem niet zo goed meer als vroeger. Het was een heldere ochtend toen Misava en de andere leeuwinnen terugkwamen van de jacht. Naar gewoonte was, kon Mapogo nu ieder moment terugkomen om zich bij zijn leeuwinnen te voegen. Suki en Kara keken rond, maar konden hun vader nergens ontdekken. Op nog een kwart kilometer van de troeprots vandaan, hoorden ze opeens een luid, erbarmelijk gebrul. 'Dat is Mapogo!' ademde een van de leeuwinnen. In een vloeiende stroom zette de troep zich in beweging, almaar sneller en sneller, richting het gebrul. Suki had het gevoel dat haar longen uit haar lijf zouden barstten toen de leeuwinnen uiteindelijk stilhielden. Een schaduw van ontzetting viel over de troep en Misava slaakte een diep, kreunend gebrul. Haast in paniek drong Suki naar voren om te zien wat haar moeder gezien had. Tussen de doornstruiken lag, hevig bebloed, het gebroken lichaam van Mapogo. Zijn vacht was besmeurd met donkere vlekken en het was duidelijk dat hij was gestorven met ontblootte tanden en uitgeslagen klauwen. 'Wie heeft dit gedaan?' riep een van de leeuwinnen ontsteld. Bij wijze van antwoord kwamen er opeens twee grote leeuwen uit de struiken tevoorschijn. Een van hen had zeer do keer manen, die van de ander vertoonden gaten. Hun tanden en klauwen waren nog met bloed bevlekt. 'Donker en Bot, de Zwervers!' Paniek verspreidde zich onder de leeuwinnen. Als hun leider nog geleeefd had, zouden ze zich moedig genoeg gevoeld hebben om de confrontatie aan te gaan. Maar in de war en nog steeds geschokt door het nieuws, begonnen ze zich te verspreiden zodra de Zwervers naar voren schoten. Iedereen liep alle kanten op. Zo ook Suki. Compleet in de war zette ze het op een lopen, steeds verder van de plek waar haar vader om het leven was gekomen. Ze rende en rende zoals ze van haar leven nog niet gerend had. De rivier over Met zwoegende flanken hield Suki halt, hijgend keek ze achterom, naar de voet van de heuvel. De geluiden van het gevecht waren verstomd en hadden plaatsgemaakt voor een schor, triomfantelijk gebrul van de Zwervers. Nu de duizeligheid in haar kop weer wat afnam, besefte ze dat ze een grote fout had gemaakt. De Zwervers zouden haar vast niet in de troep toelaten nadat ze was weggelopen. Maar leeuwinnen bleven altijd bij hun troep! Ze keek in tegengestelde richting, de heuvel af. Beneden glansde de rivier, breed en blauw in het zonlicht. De landen achter de rivier zagen er hetzelfde uit als altijd: droog, onuitnodigend en met weinig begroeiing. Wie weet wat er daar allemaal rondzwierf? Maar nu ze niet meer terugkom naar haar troep en de Zwervers niet langer aan de overkant rondzwierven, was het er misschien veiliger. Met een zwaar gemoed liep Suki richting de rivier. Ze controleerde beide oevers aandachtig op krokodillen. Zou ze het wel durven? Maar haar angst voor de nieuwe troepleiders was sterker, dus waagde ze de sprong. Het koude water bracht haar een hele schok, maar ze bleef dapper voortzwemmen. Met haar poten trappelend stuwde ze zich voort. De rivier was breed, en ze wist dat er ieder moment een krokodil kon aanzwemmen. De angst leek haar vleugels te geven en ze ging nog sneller. Zodra ze vaste grond onder haar poten voelde, hees ze zich op het droge. Zich uitschuddend keek ze uit over de rivier naar de andere kant. 'Vaarwel moeder, vaarwel Kar...' Nog voor ze uitgesproken was, dook er ineens een reusachtige kaak op uit betweter. Krokodil! Vlug draaide ze zich om en rende weg zo snel ze kon. Achter haar hoorde ze de krokodil gefrustreerd sissen. thumb Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Voltooid